1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of digital printing machines. More specifically, this invention relates to automatically optimizing print job execution on digital printing machines by automatically categorizing requests into different configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
The printing industry has evolved from the days of small to medium-sized or larger printing shops having relatively uncomplicated printers, such as for example, ink jet printers, where such printers accommodate a seemingly limited number of attributes, such as feeding one size of paper, for example. Technology has advanced such that mid-size copiers are readily available. These mid-size copiers typically support a wide variety of attributes. For example, such mid-size copiers may accommodate multiple sizes of paper, multiple media or types of paper, staples, and so on. It should be appreciated that the numerous varieties in printer attributes may vary as much or more than the varieties of models of present printers and future printers. As well, many models of printers, for example, such mid-size copiers, typically are available to production sites where operators perform the manual job of sorting the print jobs before printing. For example, such operators may manually sort particular jobs according to, but not limited to, paper sizes and types of paper. Presently, it has been found that having such printers, such as mid-size copiers, in the office environment is more of the norm. As well, the print shop industry is thriving and as prosperous as ever before.
Because today's print engines have the capability of doing more than previously envisioned, current related practices may be out-of-date.